Sunny Entre Estrelas
"Quero Ser Uma Estrela" (por Andressa Andreatto) |channel = Disney Channel Rede Globo |run = 8 de Fevereiro de 2009 - 2 de Janeiro de 2011 |seasons = 2 |episodes = 47 |gallery = }} Sunny Entre Estrelas é uma série de comédia americana criada por Steve Marmel, que foi exibida por duas temporadas no Disney Channel de 8 de fevereiro de 2009 a 2 de janeiro de 2011. A série segue as experiências do adolescente Sunny Munroe, retratada por Demi Lovato, que se torna o mais nova integrante do elenco do seu programa favorito de televisão comédia ao vivo, Sem Sentido!. A série foi renovada por uma segunda temporada em junho de 2009, que estreou em março de 2010 para 6,3 milhões de telespectadores. O Disney Channel originalmente renovou a série para uma terceira temporada em novembro de 2010, mas o papel de Lovato estava em uma incerteza no momento em que ela entrou em tratamento para lutas pessoais duas semanas antes. A produção da terceira temporada começou sem Lovato em janeiro de 2011, com foco nos aspectos do Sem Sentido! ao invés dos bastidores. Em abril de 2011, a Disney Channel confirmou que Lovato não voltaria ao papel principal da série e Sunny Entre Estrelas não retornaria, escolhendo reformular a terceira temporada já filmada como um spin-off intitulado Sem Sentido!. O spin-off foi exibido por uma única temporada antes de ser cancelado. Sinopse A série, protagonizada por Demi Lovato, acontece nos bastidores de uma produção de Hollywood. A talentosa "Sunny" Munroe viaja desde o estado de Wisconsin, atravessa os Estados Unidos para unir-se ao elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), em Los Angeles. O programa para crianças e adolescentes é um dos mais populares da TV. Seus colegas de elenco são a "rainha" adolescente local Tawni, o superamável Grady, o sociável e engraçado Nico e a pequena extravagante e a menor do elenco Zora. Agora, Sunny deve equilibrar de algum modo estas novas amizades enquanto se adapta a maneira de viver em Hollywood que, decididamente, é muito diferente da que vivia com sua família em. Enquanto isso, Sunny também deve competir com o arrebata corações Chad Dylan Cooper, com quem vive um relacionamento de amor e ódio, estrela do programa rival, Mackenzie Falls, que considera seu trabalho de ator dramático melhor que a Carreira de comediante dela. Elenco e Personagens Principais thumb|250px Demi Lovato como Allison "Sunny" Munroe Sunny Munroe é o mais novo membro do elenco e uma personagem principal de Sem Sentido!. Ela foi descoberta na internet. Ela é legal, atenciosa e, muitas vezes, um pouco pateta, e pode ser ingênua às vezes. Ela é de Middleton, Wisconsin. Sunny é amiga de Nico, Grady e Zora. Ela às vezes se dá bem com Tawni, embora outras vezes não o faça. Ela tinha um relacionamento de amor/ódio com o Chad, mas em episódios posteriores ela o conhece mais e começa a entendê-lo melhor. Os dois se aproximam e começam a namorar a partir do episódio "Recaída Pelo The Falls" e terminam no episódio "Sunny Entre uma Escolha". No episódio "Nova Garota", mostra-se que Sunny e Chad ainda não se superaram e se amam imensamente. Tiffany Thornton como Tawny Hart Tawni é um membro do elenco esquisito de Sem Sentido! e pode ser a nova melhor amiga de Sunny. Ela não gosta do Sunny no início porque não quer compartilhar seus holofotes, mas depois a aceita. Tawni odeia as pessoas saberem que ela pensa que Sunny é legal. Ela gosta muito de moda e quer que todos façam tudo o que ela diga. Tawni é provavelmente a única que conhece os sentimentos de Chad por Sunny. Tawni torna-se menos mimada e esnobe do que na primeira temporada depois que Chad e Sunny começam a namorar. Sterling Knight como Chad Dylan Cooper Chad Dylan Cooper é o galã adolescente de Tween Weekly e MacKenzie Falls, e também o arqui-inimigo de Sunny e o Sem Sentido!. Ele também é conhecido como Chad Dylan Goldfarb. Embora a maioria das pessoas o acusem por ser um idiota, outras pessoas pensam nele como fofo e popular. Como visto recentemente, ele mostrou seu lado mais doce para Sunny, e até o resto do elenco do Sem Sentido!, ajudando todos a separar Marshall e Bitterman. Muitas vezes, ele é visto provocando e argumentando com Sunny, mas na maioria das cenas onde eles estão juntos, ele mostra seu lado mais carinhoso para ela e mostra que ele se importa com ela. Ele também é uma estrela de cinema, e muitas vezes faz tudo sobre ele. Ele menospreza o Sem Sentido!, um show de comédia, ao contrário de seu show, MacKenzie Falls, que é um drama. Ele frequentemente se refere ao Sem Sentido! como "cidade de risada". MacKenzie Falls tem a equipe descolada em Hollywood. A maioria das vezes ele usa o uniforme do MacKenzie Falls, mas em outras cenas ele é visto vestindo roupas casuais. Ele tinha um relacionamento de amor/ódio com Sunny. Ele tem uma grande queda por ela desde o início e muitas vezes mostrou isso em algumas situações. Ele não suporta vê-la com outra pessoa e parece incapaz de dizer a ela como ele se sente, como visto em "Sunny Entre Estrelas do Namoro". Eles começaram a namorar em "Recaída Pelo The Falls" e terminaram em "Sunny Entre uma Escolha". Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris Nico Harris é um membro do elenco de Sem Sentido! e é o melhor amigo de Grady. Ele está sempre correndo atrás de meninas e se tem uma queda pela Penelope, do Mackenzie Falls, que constantemente o rejeita quando ele pergunta. Uma brincadeira que acontece durante toda a série é Nico pulando nos braços de Grady quando ele fica assustado, como Scooby e Salsicha. Ele é dito ter sido descoberto em uma banda de apenas um homem. Doug Brochu como Grady Mitchell Grady é um membro do elenco de Sem Sentido! e o melhor amigo de Nico. Ele sempre interpreta a "coisa que sai do Nico" nas sketches do Sem Sentido!. Grady está sempre envolvido em planos estranhos com o Nico. Ele é demonstrado ser bobo, ingênuo e imaturo. Ele também apresenta conclusões muito estranhas a certas situações. Adora comer e odeia o exercício. Ele afirma ser um leitor de lábios especialista, mas muitas vezes confunde as bocas dos seus alvos e apresenta frases não sensíveis. No episódio "Nova Garota", ele diz a Nico que quando ele estiver ao redor de uma garota que ele acredita gosta dele, ele se transformará em um escocês chamado Seamus McGregor. Ele tem um grande irmão chamado Grant, que está na faculdade e é o líder de sua própria fraternidade. Allisyn Ashley Arm como Zora Lancaster Zora é o membro do elenco mais novo do Sem Sentido!. Ela é muito inteligente, misteriosa, louca e inteligente. Ela é a mais astuta do elenco do Sem Sentido! e é conhecida como "a estranha". Ela muitas vezes aparece do nada, surpreendendo seus amigos. Ela é um pouco detetive e coloca suas habilidades para usar no estúdio de "Sem Sentido". Ela escuta as conversas de seus amigos e depois os choca falando sobre isso mais tarde. Ela apareceu esporadicamente ao longo da segunda temporada. Seu infame esconderijo é a saída de ar do vestiário de Sunny e Tawni. Sempre que há um teste para a classe, ela pode ignorá-lo. Programas dentro do Programa Sem Sentido! Sem Sentido! é uma série de sketches de comédia que emprega a maior parte do elenco principal. Muitas vezes faz com que o elenco de Sunny Entre Estrelas se vista com fantasias ridículas e atuar em situações sem sentido. Isso foi transferido para sua própria série após a partida de Lovato. Mackenzie Falls Mackenzie Falls, os inimigos do grupo do Sem Sentdo!, é uma série juvenil de drama que contém exagero cômico. O show é semelhante a Dawson's Creek e Gossip Girl, entre outros. O nome do show, Mackenzie Falls, vem do nome do personagem de Chad e do nome da cidade (que está localizada perto de uma cachoeira). No episódio da segunda temporada "A Lenda do Cara-de-Doce", o elenco do Sem Sentido! fez uma paródia do Mackenzie Falls intitulada Mackenzie no Banheiro. Miniepisódios e promoções podem ser vistos no site de Sunny Entre Estrelas, juntamente com um mini episódio como recurso extra no DVD. Episódios Temporadas 1ª Temporada: 2009-2010 * A temporada possui 21 episódios. * Demi Lovato e Tiffany Thornton estão presentes em todos os episódios. * Sterling Knight não está presente em dois episódios. (1 e 5) * Doug Brochu e Brandon Mychal Smith não estão presentes em um episódio. (21) * Allisyn Ashley Arm não está presente em oito episódios. (6, 8,13, 16, 17, 18 e 21) 2ª Temporada: 2010-2011 * A Temporada é composta por 25 episódios (sendo 1 duplo). * Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton e Doug Brochu estão presentes em todos os episódios. * Brandon Mychal Smith e Sterling Knight estão ambos ausentes por um episódio (episódios 22 e 23, respectivamente). * Allisyn Ashley Arm esteve ausente por doze episódios (episódios 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 12, 14, 15, 17, 21, 23 e 26). * Michael Kostroff participa em seis episódios. * Genevieve Hannelius participa em quatro episódios. * Preston Jones participou em dois episódios como Grant Mitchell, irmão de Grady. * Raven-Symoné (As Visões da Raven) participou de um episódio. * Joe Jonas participou de um episódio. * Nancy McKeon participa de dois episódios. * Nesta temporada acontece o primeiro beijo entre Sunny e Chad. * A temporada é a ultima da série, mas não tem nenhum episódio que fala sobre isso. A série acabou porque Demi Lovato (Sunny Moroe) foi internada em um clínica de reabilitação por problemas de saúde. O que devia ser a 3ª temporada passou a ser "So Random!" ("Sem Sentido") programa de sketches e entrevistas com convidados especiais. O elenco principal de Sem Sentido! é composto pelo elenco principal de Sunny Entre Estrelas, porém fora dos personagens e sem a presença de Demi Lovato (pois ficar cercada de câmeras afetaria negativamente sua reabilitação). Produção thumb|250px|Logo da série O título original da série era Sketchpad!, e o nome original da personagem principal era Molly Munroe. O título do show foi mais tarde mudado para Welcome to Mollywood. Depois que os primeiros materiais publicitários sobre o show foram lançados, o nome da personagem principal foi então alterado para Holli e o título mudou mais uma vez para Welcome to Holliwood. O nome da personagem principal foi mais tarde mudado para Sonny Munroe, e o título do show foi alterado pela última vez para Sonny with a Chance. O nome é um jogo nas palavras "Sunny with a chance of raim" ("Ensolarado com chance de chuva", em português), como é ouvido nas previsões do tempo, refletindo as muitas situações cômicas em que o elenco se encontra em cada episódio. Inicialmente, Lovato fez audição com Bridgit Mendler para o papel, mas Lovato foi escolhida. Sunny Entre Estrelas tem um programa dentro de um programa, o Sem Sentido!, completo com skecthes totalmente produzidas. O produtor executivo do programa, Brian Robbins, escreveu anteriormente e atuou como produtor executivo para a série de comédia All That e The Amanda Show da Nickelodeon. Gary Marsh, presidente de entretenimento do Disney Channel, afirmou: "Esta série está enfatizando uma das principais temáticas de atributos que nós defendemos, que é seguir o seu sonho". O show começou sua produção em 15 de setembro de 2008 e a primeira temporada foi gravada na Stage 11 na NBC Studios em Burbank, Califórnia; para a segunda temporada, a produção do show se mudou para o Hollywood Center Studios em Hollywood, Califórnia, onde Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo, Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place e Jonas também eram filmados. Saída de Demi Foi anunciado em 12 de novembro de 2010 que a terceira temporada começaria a produção sem Lovato, devido à sua recuperação devido a problemas de saúde. A série agora se concentraria no show de sketch/comédia/variedade musial So Random!, centrando-se em estrelas convidadas, sketches, curtas digitais e apresentações musicais, um formato semelhante ao Saturday Night Live, mas visando um público muito mais jovem. A produção da terceira temporada começou em 30 de janeiro de 2011. 200px|left Em 19 de abril de 2011, a People.com informou que Demi Lovato não retornaria para a terceira temporada. Como resultado, o show seria renomeado para Sem Sentido! e concentraria-se apenas nas sketches e não nos acontecimentos por trás das cenas. Como resultado da partida de Lovato de Sunny Entre Estrelas, a série é a segunda série original do Disney Channel a ter seu ator/atriz principal saindo durante a gravação da série (depois de So Weird) e a quarta série do Disney Channel a ter um membro do elenco principal deixando a série durante a gravação (com As Visões da Raven e Jonas também incluídos). A terceira temporada foi então transformada em sua própria nova série com base em seu novo formato. Música-Tema e Abertura A música-tema do progrma, "So Far So Great", foi escrita e produzida por Jeanne Lurie, Chen Neeman e Aristedis "Aris" Archontis, que escreveram músicas para vários artistas da Hollywood Records. É interpretada pela atriz da série, Demi Lovato. O tema é de estilo pop-rock (as sugestões de música compostas por Chris Alan Lee e Scott Clausen, sinalizando mudanças de cena e intervalos comerciais são denominadas de forma semelhante). Uma versão completa deste tema foi lançada através da rede Radio Disney em 31 de março de 2009, menos de dois meses após a estréia do programa. A música-tema também é exibida como uma faixa no álbum de compilação da Disney, Disney Channel Playlist, lançado pela Walt Disney Records em 9 de junho de 2009. A música também está disponível como faixa bônus no segundo álbum de Lovato, Here We Go Again, lançado pela Hollywood Records em 21 de julho de 2009. Na versão russa da série ("Дайте Санни шанс" aka Give Sonny a Chance), os nomes dos membros do elenco são renderizados em cirílico - e a introdução é realizada por uma garota russa diferente em russo (não por Demi Lovato). Caso contrário, em traduções, a música de introdução não é alterada. Na versão em português brasileira, a música de introdução é cantada traduzida. Esta versão, chamada "Quero Ser Uma Estrela" é interpretada por Andressa Andreatto. Este tema continuou durante a primeira e a segunda temporada. Sonny With A Chance Theme Song Official Disney Channel UK Quero Ser Uma Estrela (abertura brasileira de - "Sunny Entre Estrelas") Trilha Sonora A trilha sonora foi lançada pela Walt Disney Records em 5 de outubro de 2010. Foi precedida pelo single "Me, Myself and Time", que foi lançado em 3 de agosto de 2010. Lançamento em DVD Sunny-Entre-Estrelas-1-Temporada-Vol-1.jpg Sunny-Entre-Estrelas-1-Temporada-Vol-2.jpg Sunny-Entre-Estrelas-1-Temporada-Vol-3.jpg Prêmios e Indicações Referências en:Sonny with a Chance Categoria:Séries de TV